The Warlords
by creepingshadow
Summary: This story has been written by a Historian who had first hand experience of these events. The author wishes to remain unknown, under threat of death. Enclosure of information can result in risk to oneself. Read at own risk.
1. Historian

The Warlords (Scroll One)

Summary: This story has been written by a Historian who had first hand experience of these events. The author wishes to remain unknown, under threat of death. Enclosure of information can result in risk to oneself. Read at own risk.

Bionicle is owned by LEGO. Not me

**(a/n: i would like to thank dArkliTe-sPirit and Green Devil being the betas for this story thanks!)**

So here's the story:

**The Warlords-**_**(Scroll One)**_

_This story has been written by a Historian who had first hand experience of these events. This has been written in hope that a team of Toa will be strong enough to venture down into the Region of Black Waters, to protect the inhabitants of Marhi Nui from the Barraki. It is unknown how the historian managed to hide this from the Barraki or who he/she is, for there aren't any signatures to verify the said historian probably out of fear of punishment of what the Barraki would do to him/her._

Over 80,000 years ago, the Barraki were warlords and kings, allied together as the League of the Six Kingdoms; they also had alliances with several lands, including Sakon. The League led their armies in conquests of the world, and at the height of their power, they rivaled even the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta. The armies were composed of Matoran criminals and other outcasts; "thieves, murderers, traitors, and liars".

The League's ultimate goal was no less than the overthrow of the Great Spirit himself. However, on the eve of their major offensive 80,000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched a preemptive strike, allied with Toa and spearheaded by the Makuta of Metru Nui. The League armies were quickly decimated and the Barraki captured. Makuta was about to publicly execute them (despite the Toa's objections) when a stranger named Botar intervened and made the Barraki vanish in a ring of energy. Unknown to the world, the Barraki were banished to an isolated cavern called the Pit.

One thousand years ago, in the Great Cataclysm, the dome surrounding the Pit caved in, tearing down the barrier between the Pit and the waters of the outside ocean. While the Pit quickly flooded, a mutagenic agent in the water mutated the prisoners into freakish sea beasts and allowed them to survive. However, the mutations cause the Barraki to lose their original air-breathing forms. The Barraki were able to escape to the surrounding region, but no farther, essentially expanding the Pit into the sea. They have also formed new armies of native sea life. Some time later, the floating island of Voya Nui entered the region, and a portion of land including a Matoran settlement sank into the Pit, crushing a fortress Ehlek had built. The Barraki have since terrorized the Matoran, and none have gotten a clear look at their attackers and returned to tell the tale.

This hiding in the shadows ended when a squid noticed a Kano Mask of great power sinking down to Mari Ni and reported it to its master, Kalmah. Word soon spread to the rest of the Barraki; Takadox had Carapar kidnap the Matoran who claimed the mask, Kyrex, and hypnotized her into telling all she knew. From her account, he recognized the mask as the legendary Ignika Mask of Life. He then had Carapar return her to the city as part of some scheme; and also had him stop Ehlek, who had used the mask as an excuse to launch an all-out assault on the Matoran. Meanwhile, Pridak captured a scouting patrol and demanded the mask from them; revealing to them - particularly their leader, Defilak - whom the Barraki were and what they had attempted. Kalmah and Mantax started following the mask's current holder, Dekar. Unfortunately, they were too late to stop Dekar from trying to destroy the mask - even more unfortunate; the mask itself took action to stop Dekar.

A venom eel, enlarged to giant proportions by the Ignika, emerged and began attacking everything in sight. As Pridak's captives took the opportunity to escape, Takadox attempted to hypnotize the beast into obeying. Ehlek and Carapar used the distraction to start snooping in Pridak's lair, finding a new arrival to the Pit: a being named Brutaka. Once he realized the Mask of Life was in the region, he demanded that the Barraki take him to it, though he warned that six Toa would be coming after it soon. Undoubtedly, Brutaka planned to use the Barraki just as he did the Piraka.

As Takadox failed to entrance the venom eel and was knocked away, Pridak caught Mantax leaving the scene, claiming he was trying to find help for Kalmah. Ehlek and Capar, who were playing along with Brutaka's demands, soon joined them. Adding Kalmah to their group, the six confronted Dekar; and Brutaka tried to get the mask from him by claiming he was part of the Order of Mata Nui. But Dekar did not accept his claims, and neither did the Barraki; they decided to have him dragged off by a giant squid. After that was taken care of, the Barraki walked in and took the mask, which began to glow so brightly that all of Mari Nu was blinded……………….

_No one knows what has happened after this; for the writer had died shortly after the scroll was finished. The cause of the death appears to be strangulation by what seems to possibly be, one of the tentacles belonging to the Barraki known as Kalmah. And there hasn't been any tries to find more documents; for anyone who values their lives wouldn't even dare to go into the Region of Black Waters, unless they have a death wish**.**_

**(a/n: so tell me what you think.)**


	2. Mantax

**The Warlords (Scroll Two)**

**a.n: i would like to thank ****dArkliTe-sPirit for being the Beta. thanks! :)  
**

**be sure to read the author's note at the bottom.**

Summary: This story has been written by a Historian who had first hand experience of these events. The author wishes to remain unknown, under threat of death. Enclosure of information can result in risk to oneself. Read at own risk.

Bionicle is owned by LEGO. Not me

_Last time: ………__As Takadox failed to entrance the venom eel and was knocked away, Pridak caught Mantax leaving the scene, claiming he was trying to find help for Kalmah. Ehlek and Capar, who were playing along with Brutaka's demands, soon joined them. Adding Kalmah to their group, the six confronted Dekar; and Brutaka tried to get the mask from him by claiming he was part of the Order of Mata Nui. But Dekar did not accept his claims, and neither did the Barraki; they decided to have him dragged off by a giant squid. After that was taken care of, the Barraki walked in and took the mask, which began to glow so brightly that all of Mari Nu was blinded………………._

Meanwhile, the Toa Inika are inside the Cord locked in combat with the Zyglak. The light hits them, and they are transformed into the Toa Mahri. At the same time, Dekar is transformed into a duplicate of the former protector of the Pit, Hydraxon.

At the same time my comrades and I deliver the damaged Kanohi Ignika to Nocturn to keep it safe, the Toa Mahri knock the 300-foot (91 m) venom eel unconscious, and head for Mahri Nui. However, the Matoran there are frightened and uncertain about the new arrivals and open fire on the Toa. Toa Mahri Kongu then creates a gust of wind to blow Defilak out of the air bubble while Toa Mahri Hahli creates a whirlpool, trapping the Matoran. Then Hahli releases him, and states that if she wanted to harm him, she would have done so. Still needing to be convinced, Defilak asks five of the Toa Mahri to rescue Matoro. Arriving at the fields, the other Toa Mahri are captured by my comrades and attempt to lull them into a false sense of security by masquerading as Toa sent to the Pit for incarceration. Matoro is captured by the newly reincarnated Hydraxon.

Hydraxon takes Matoro to the Pit, where he his placed under the watch of the guard robot Maxilos. Matoro's predicament worsens when he learns that Maxilos has become the new body of Teridax, the Makuta of Metru Nui. Teridax frees Matoro, forcing him to ally with him without revealing his identity to the other Toa Mahri. The others, taken to prison caves by us, escape through the use of their new mask powers; Kongu's summons a giant sea creature, which ends up getting into a battle with the revived 300-foot venom eel. All the Toa Mahri then return to Mahri Nui, where the others are introduced to Maxilos. Honored by Defilak by being offered the group name Toa Mahri, the six and Maxilos set out to divide us against each other. Unluckily, their efforts prove successful, and we and our armies begin clashing. Afterwards, however, the Toa are shocked to learn that my army of rays is approaching Mahri Nui with Hahli at its head.

Working as a pair, Teridax and Matoro find themselves confronting Pridak's army of sharks. After an attack by Ehlek disrupts the assault, Teridax reveals that the stone cord connecting Voya Nui and Mahri Nui must be destroyed in order to put the universe in proper order for Mata Nui's reawakening. Unfortunately, Voya Nui's descent to its proper place will kill all the Matoran on both islands, something that Teridax takes great pleasure from. He then leads Matoro to the ruins of the original Pit, planning to show him the remains of Toa Tuyet so he can find out how to design a Nui Stone. However, shortly after Tuyet is reanimated, Karzahni ambushes Matoro and me, and the backlash from our attacks caused the remains of Tuyet to be destroyed.

_This scroll was found shortly after the writer of the first scroll died. It is unknown how it came to be, but some speculate that the original author staged his own death. But that has been discredited when the body was found. There are some who think this scroll was prewritten in case of death. That has been discredited as well, for the author of Scroll One's house was ransacked. There are some who even say that Mantax of the Barraki wrote this for it was found near his waters. But those are discredited as fools. Why would the one of the Barraki write this, especially one who values stealth and secrecy like Mantax? They are fools to think this. Right?_

**(A/n: so tell me what you think.) **

**also: I need some help, I only have one chapter left of the warlords (that I have info on) so I need to now if I should make a new story about the Toa, completely make up my own story line to fill in new chapters of this story, or should I make the other chapters from someone else's point of view. Please respond in a private message or in a review.**


	3. Hydraxon

****

The Warlords (Scroll Three)

Be sure to read the author's note at the bottom.

Summary: This story has been written by a Historian who had first hand experience of these events. The author wishes to remain unknown, under threat of death. Enclosure of information can result in risk to oneself. Read at own risk.

Bionicle is owned by LEGO. Not me

__

Last time: After an attack by Ehlek disrupts the assault, Teridax reveals that the stone cord connecting Voya Nui and Mahri Nui must be destroyed in order to put the universe in proper order for Mata Nui's reawakening. Unfortunately, Voya Nui's descent to its proper place will kill all the Matoran on both islands, something that Teridax takes great pleasure from. He then leads Matoro to the ruins of the original Pit, planning to show him the remains of Toa Tuyet so he can find out how to design a Nui Stone. However, shortly after Tuyet is reanimated, Karzahni ambushes Matoro and me, and the backlash from our attacks caused the remains of Tuyet to be destroyed.

Meanwhile, as I try to destroy the Ignika, the mask is knocked out of the way by Hahli, and Mantax quickly grabs it. After the Toa Mahri reunite with Hahli, they learn from Matoro that they need to destroy the stone cord linking Voya Nui and Mahri Nui and save the Matoran of both islands from the resulting crash. To do so, they travel back up through the cord and hide the Matoran of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui. However, they deal with the Piraka (now mutated into snake-like forms) before being saved by Axonn, who hides the Matoran in caverns on Voya Nui. Before the Toa Mahri leave, Axonn provides them with a living vehicle, the Toa Terrain Crawler, to take them back to Mahri Nui. In the battle, Jaller burns Mantax severely, causing him to drop the mask for the Toa to retrieve it when I interfere. Hewkii confronts and fights Gadunka and quickly defeats him by sending volts of electricity into him. Matoro Mahri soon finds Maxilos and freezes him, but he is soon set free by a blast of fire from Jaller that missed me. Maxilos and Spinax, now a team, turn and confront me, drawing us into a fight, while the Toa get ready to destroy the cord. Before they can, however, Gadunka returns with new allies: the 300-foot eel, and the monster Kongu summoned before. After a 40-second battle with them, they destroy the cord, bringing Voya Nui crashing down onto Mahri Nui. Matoro feels the mask being pulled in the wake of Voya Nui when suddenly, every creature stops, feeling cold inside. Matoro then looks at the now grey mask, and proclaims that the Great Spirit has died.

Knowing that a moment cannot be spared, Matoro leaves his fellow Mahri, and quickly swims with Voya Nui to its place of origin. Meanwhile, the furious Barraki arrive, and have an all-out battle against the five remaining Mahri, while plotting to send their armies after Matoro. Meanwhile, I escape from my fight victorious, see all that has happened, and discover a destroyed Maxilos with the Spirit of Teridax missing (which will rock the foundation of the Toa's lives once they discover where he is). Matoro beats Voya Nui and descends into the Universe Core, nearly being crushed by the landmass above. There, the sentient Ignika speaks, and informs him to don the Mask of Life, which Matoro accepts as his destiny. The entirety of his life, from Matoran to Toa, flashes, and Matoro realizes that this was where he must be in the end. However, he uses his last bit of will to save his friends. His body is then transformed into fierce raw energy, and revives the Great Spirit Mata Nui in a massive explosion.

As the battle between the Toa Mahri and the Barraki rages, a sudden change of events occurs; the Mahri are instantly transported back to Metru Nui, able to breathe air, where Turaga Vakama awaits, informing them of Matoro's deed and death. But in their hearts, he will never be truly gone; he is now part of the universe, having transcended to a higher state of being.

****

(A/n: so tell me what you think.)

also: I need some help, this is the last chapter left of the warlords (that I have some background information to help me) so I need to now if I should make a new story about the Toa, completely make up my own story line to fill in new chapters of this story, or should I make the other chapters from someone else's point of view. Please respond in a private message or in a review.


	4. Information

Hello People. No I'm Not dead!! For anyone who gives a rats ass about this story Listen Up! I have NOT abandone I'v just been taking a little break and am about to write a new Naruto story It'll probably be a One-shot unless someone think i should continue it. Just for the HEADS UP.


End file.
